At least some known gaming machines include a video display device to display a reel-type slot game that includes a plurality of reels, wherein each reel includes a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming machine accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming machine spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display the generated combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming machine then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline. At least some known gaming machines generate game outcomes that may include special symbols that are indicative of potential enhanced awards and provide an enhanced award if a winning combination includes the special symbols. Known gaming machines now also spin each reel to display new combinations of symbols for each game played.
Because known gaming machines display new combinations of symbols for each generated game, the player may become frustrated because a special symbol that is displayed in a game outcome is not available for subsequent game plays. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.